


La eterna desconocida

by NeusWastedLife



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Incest, Love/Hate, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeusWastedLife/pseuds/NeusWastedLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanami odia que la exclusividad, por una vez, no la tenga Touga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La eterna desconocida

Nanami entiende mucho de estupideces. Ella misma es muy estúpida la mayoría de veces. Grita, protesta, sonríe, se funde como la mantequilla cada vez que divisa a su hermano en cualquier dimensión y aleja el puño entre temblores tras la bofetada que arremete contra las mejillas de alguien —quien sea que haya desatado su furia—.

Es lo que le apetecería hacer en ese momento —como la necesidad enfermiza de descontrol que representa ella sola—. A lo que ha recurrido siempre que la situación hervía en sus poros.

Hierven de otra manera, ahora. Y tiene poco que ver con Touga, eso lo admite a medias, dentro de lo que es capaz de aceptar.

_«¡Es culpa tuya! ¿Me oyes? ¡Es todo culpa tuya!»_

Porque Nanami no hace nada. No siente nada. Sólo un latido insolente que la desobedece cuando Utena está cerca y tiene que dejar escapar cuatro berridos como respuesta, a medida que la sangre martillea todo, desde su inestable cabeza hasta la punta de sus labios mezquinos.

¿Por qué de repente esa nueva confusión? ¿Y por qué precisamente con esa tipeja?

El mundo, la academia, aquello adonde quiera que pertenezcan todos, ha estado siempre demasiado estancado, demasiado encubierto. Nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que no sólo su hermano estuviera allí. Hay más gente por la vida, claro. Mucha más. Pero siempre había sabido que, al menos, al cerrar los ojos habría exclusividad para sus muecas familiares, sus cabellos largos y rojizos, su sonrisa enclaustrada y perfecta.

Hoy cierra los ojos y en lugar de a su hermano, la encuentra a ella. Los vuelve a abrir y a cerrar y esa desgraciada continúa allí, sin censurar ninguno de sus rasgos. Quizá se deba a lo mucho que Nanami la detesta, a que en el último momento de dejarse llevar estuviera terriblemente enfadada. Pero el caso es que no se despega de su mente después de un buen rato. Ni el maldito uniforme negro desacorde con su sexo. Ni el incansable cabello rosado en contraposición al azul de sus ojos.

Por eso, lo único que se le ocurre es buscarlos desesperadamente, abrirse paso con fuerza y descuido. Hacer exactamente lo que nunca haría con Touga, porque no ha sido Touga esta vez. Y debería. Siempre debería ser Touga. Sólo él. Sólo él y-

—¡Es culpa tuya, maldita sea!

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué mosca te ha picado ahora, Nanami?

Aprieta la tela de los brazos de Utena nada más abalanzarse con ferocidad y retenerla contra el cristal del invernadero.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quién diablos te ha dado permiso a ti?

—¡Pero Nanami!

Sabe cómo va a terminar. Sabe cómo puede terminar. Porque no se trata de su hermano es consciente. Y le asusta.

Le da miedo besar a otra chica.

—¡Es todo culpa tuya!

En efecto, hasta ella misma se ve venir...

_«Culpa tuya...»_

...pero cualquier temor de Nanami es efímero.

 


End file.
